Love Pit
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Kukai's unsuccessful pit-trap could be the best thing that's ever happened to him and Amu. Kukai x Amu. T for safety


Hey! I'm back with another story! Enjoy!

**WARNING, IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT KUKAI'S SIBLINGS, YOU WILL IN THIS STORY.**

Ikuto, give us the important information.

Ikuto:Li-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Kukai and Amu are the same age as they are in the manga.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Daichii asked.

I wanted to say "Hell yeah!", but, to be honest, I was a little uncertain myself.

Ok, let me back up. First off, Rento is the reason I'm doing this. What did he do, you ask? Well, He marked out the name on the back of my soccer uniform and wrote "Soccer Sissy" _with a Sharpie marker. _Today I woke up about ten minutes before the game started, and stupid me put it on without noticing. Of course, when I got there, I found out. It was very humiliating, especially since my teammates blame it for losing by about 20 points against the suckiest team in the history of history's history.

How do I know it was Rento? Shuusui told me, and he never lies..._..._or maybe he's just too smart to get caught lying. Even if Rento _hadn't_ done it, I need to get back at him for a lot of things.

So, here I am, admiring the deepest hole I have ever dug. My answer to Daichii was,"Nope! But if it does, it will be completely worth it!"

I covered the hole with things like grass and sticks. I had to make it look like there wasn't a hole in my yard, in the exact place that Rento stepped when he was coming into the house. You see, Rento doesn't use the sidewalk any more than the rest of us do. By us, I mean Shuusui, Unkai, Kaidou, and myself.

Deciding that going over the whole thing one more time wasn't a half-bad idea, I told Daichii,"Remember, when Rento falls in that hole, we drop this-" I pointed at a bucket full of rotten eggs."-on him. Then we-"

"Run like the Devil is after us?" My chara suggested.

"Exactly!"

Right after I said this, I noticed a figure dashing towards the house. Without bothering to take another look, I jumped behind a various bush, almost shaking with glee about what was going to happen to my big, noisy brother who always got in the way.(**A/N:**from the manga itself!)

After a few seconds-

"Kukai..."

"Shut up Daichii! He'll hear us!"

"I don't think that's Rento."

"Huh?" I peeked out of the bush, only to notice that the person had _pink _hair. Unless Rento had the sudden urge to get an unnatural hair color, which I seriously doubt, this person was...

Realization slapped me like that random girl I had accidentally ran into and touched in some _place_. Don't ask. Anyways, I jumped up and yelled as loud as I could,"Hinamori-san, stop! There's a-"

CRASH! BOOM! THUMP! However you want to put it, it happened.

I ran over to see if she was alright. As soon as I asked, she yelled,"Kukai! What the heck was that for?! Why-"

Yeah, you get the idea.

I wanted to do so many things. One, I wanted to apologize for what had just happened. Two, I wanted to laugh loudly at what had just happened. Three, I wanted to find a rope and get her out before my parent found out.

It sorta came out like this. "I'm-haha-sorry."-uncontrolable laugh-"I'll go find a-"

I doubled over laughing. Then, I realized that I was a little too close to the edge...

CRASH! BOOM! THUMP! However you want to put it, it happened.

My landing position was something that Amu couldn't help but to laugh at. I was on my back, looking at her from between my legs. My spine felt like it was ripped in two and run over by an onion truck.

This time, Amu was the one trying to control waves of laughter in order to make her "Are you all right?" sound like a language we could understand.

Quickly getting out of my vertebrae-breaking position, I said,"Yep! Didn't feel a thing!"

She looked concerned. It was one of her many expressions in my top ten list. "Are you sure. Your landing position was...a little awkward."

"It was better than the way you landed." To be honest, I had no clue, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

The remark did the trick. She turned apple-red and muttered,"It wasn't that bad..."

"Uh-huh." Sarcasm, obviously. I looked at her up and down. She seemed to be alright, except for the dirt in her hair and...oh god...

She followed my gaze and turned even redder. She held her spaghetti-strapped shirt so that her right...I use boob for lack of words...wasn't visible. The strap had gotten broken, and evidently, she was wearing one of those that had the built-in bra. "You're a perv, you know that?"

I shrugged, acting like I had seen one before-which I hadn't...except in diagrams. "It's not a new sight, you know."

Amu-chan had that look on her face that just screamed,"WTF?!"

I decided that I would talk to Daichii a bit, that way I didn't freak her out even more. I turned to my little guy, who was rolling in the air gasping for breath (**A/N:**he's laughing, ok?), and said,"We're going to need a way outta here."

He got up and did a salute."Right on it!"

Before I could do anything, he zoomed out. Really, I hadn't meant that he should get a rope. I wanted to become Sky Jack and use my flying skateboard to get out. It would've been much quicker. Oh well.

I looked over at my hole-mate. She was sitting as far away as possible, trying to avoid my eyes. I couldn't help but to smile. She was just so darn cute when she was like that.

Ah, did I say cute? Well...uh...you see...ugh I'm horrible at confessions...I like her, but more in a I-wanna-make-out-with-her kind of way. Does that make sense?

Anyways, I would asked her out a LONG time ago if I hadn't known about her crush on Tadase and Ikuto (yes, I know about that). However, I didn't want to make her love life any harder than it had to be....but that doesn't mean that I don't use any chance I got to mess with her. Like that time I was sitting on her "without noticing", which, I actually had noticed. Unfortunately, someone -probably Yamada, my soccer teammate(**A/N:**He was in the anime)- got a picture of when I did, and...yeah...the whole middle school wouldn't stop talking about it for a week...talk about embarrassing...

While I was just sitting there, I decided to at least start up a conversation. "So, why were you coming to my house? Didn't you say that you were going to avoid it at all costs?"

"Uhhh..."

Looks like I hit a topic she wasn't eager to talk about. That doesn't mean I'm not going to push though. "Come on, you can tell me! Please? With peas?"

I saw her smile when I mentioned peas. "Well...it's kind of complicated..."

After about an eternity of silence, I decided to pursue a different subject. "Where are your charas?"

Another couple seconds, then,"At home."

I could nearly laugh at her. "Why in the world would you leave them at home? There are mystery and X eggs still running rampant."

"I didn't want them to come because...I..."

"Yes?"

She broke out with a brand new blush when she said the next words."I have something to tell you!"

Before she knew it, I was right beside her with my arm around her. Whenever she said this, I knew there was something wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

She noticed the look of concern in my eyes."No, nothing happened! This time, I just want to tell you something."

I gave her a questioning look. "Then why couldn't you have told me today at the soccer game? You were there, right?"

"It's something I don't want to...say in public. I-"

I automatically knew what she wanted."I know! There's a guy you like! Who is he? I'm sure I could tell you all about him if he's in your year."

"He's...well...not in my year..."

I sighed. "Look, I know next to nothing about Iku-"

"It's not Ikuto. This guy...is in your year..."

This seriously puzzled me. As far as I knew, there was no one she liked in 7th grade. "Who...?"

She smiled, as if she knew something obvious that I didn't. "Well...he-"

That was when I heard the voice of the one I had _wanted_ to trap."I knew it, you do have a girlfriend. What a place you chose to meet!"

I ran to the side of the hole and yelled,"She's not my girlfriend, you d---!"

I really hated it when my brothers would tease me about girls I was with. Their remarks make me, and probably the other person, feel a little uncomfortable. Like that one time the student council president agreed to help me with some homework. After she ment my brothers, she never really agreed to do it again.

Rento mearly shook his head."I wouldn't use such language in front of the one I liked, so I'd advise you do the same."

I could feel my face getting hot."Stay out of my love life."

"With pleasure. Well, I'm going to go in, bye."

"Wait, no!" Crap, he left.

I sat down and crossed my arms, putting on a fake pout. This sucked. I was trapped in a hole with Amu waiting on a chara who probably wouldn't come...and it was hot. Hey, it was summer. Even if it was four in the afternoon, it had to be a billion degrees. Plus, don't forget, I just got done digging a hole a couple of minutes ago.

I slipped my shirt off and threw it carelessly on the ground. Sweat beaded my chest. I had to look cool..._..._and stink, but that's beside the point. I glanced at Amu and, sure enough, I noticed her try to pretend she wasn't looking. Point for me!

Oh yeah, hadn't she wanted to tell me something? I resumed my previous postition beside her, which, I noticed, made her blush AGAIN. Geez, if she wasn't careful, her face would be red forever.

"So, who is this guy you're interested in?" I asked.

First, she was silent. Next, she started muttering something that sounded like,"KyuuGooGai."

"Speak louder and in something I can understand, please."

She looked at me and blurted out something that would be imbedded in my memory for an eternity and a week. "I like you Kukai, but as more than a friend."

It took me a couple of seconds for this to sink in. Unfortunatly, these few seconds gave her the wrong idea. She looked down and whispered quietly, "Y-You don't feel th-the same way, do you?"

I hurriedly said,"No! No! It's not like that. I've-" I gave her my classic grin."-actually liked you in that way for so long, I thought you'd never find out."

Her expression was clearly that of shock."Really?! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Umm...let's see...Tadase...Ikuto...Nagihiko...Kairi..." As I said each of their names, I counted them off on my fingers.

"Ok, ok, I get it."

After a few seconds, I asked like a kid comfirming that they were allowed to live in a theme park," So does that mean we're going out?"

"I...guess so?" She seemed slightly taken aback by my excited-ness.

"Great! I can't wait!!!" I hugged her with happiness, ignoring the fact that her shirt was broken.

So, that's how I got my girlfriend, Hinamori Amu. Even now, she admits that if I hadn't trapped her in a hole, she might've run back to her own house without telling me. Sure, my mom was pretty angry about the hole and made me fill it in, then mow the yard, but it was completely worth it.

Oh yeah, how did we get out of that love-pit? Kaidou found us about two hours later and helped us out. Daichii had been busy over at Amu's house getting himself a new girlfriend while us humans were a little busy. Su seems pretty happy with him.

Now, how did everyone else handle the information about our hook-up? Well, that's a different story...

* * *

I dunno....I don't really like this story very much...I'm horrible when it comes to 1st person POV


End file.
